


LoboXReader

by Cara_Kitten



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Kitten/pseuds/Cara_Kitten
Summary: Just a soulmate AU about the universe's most dangerous bounty hunter
Kudos: 6





	LoboXReader

You always wondered about the name on your wrist. It wasn’t a common name, that’s for sure. You lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere, where everyone knew everyone. But no one here had your name on their wrist, nor did they have the name on your wrist. The name on your wrist was the name of the one you were meant to be with the rest of your life; your soulmate.  
You pondered where your soulmate came from, what they were like, the usual stuff. Some people in your small town were lucky and found their soulmate in elementary school. Others left to find their soulmate. You couldn’t bring yourself to leave just quite yet. The comfort and familiarity of your hometown wrapped around you. Sure, you’ve dreamt about going to a big city and apply for college or something, but something inside always said ‘stay a little longer.’ You always thought it had something to do with your soulmate, but there was absolutely no proof.  
You looked down at the name on your wrist, and wondered; who was Lobo?

Lobo hated the fact that he had a name on his wrist. He hated that he wasn’t exempt from this whole ‘soulmate’ nonsense. He hated the thought of a soulmate and the commitment it meant. He had better things to do than play husband to some person. Like right now; he was on the tail of his most recent bounty. It was a runaway lizard-man that was supposed to be in jail for high end cannibalism. Lobo had cornered this criminal into a small town on Earth; a grocery store dumpster to be precise.

You sighed, bored out of your mind at work. It was an extremely slow day at the grocery store. You looked around your cash register to see that everything was clean and organized. Of course it was; you tidied up your area at least five times within the last half hour.  
“Y/N,” your manager called. Perking up, you rush to his side and responded, “Yessir?”  
“I need you to take the trash out to the dumpster. It’s not much, but it’s starting to stink,” you manager explained. You nodded and began to collect the trash. It really did smell, so you hurried to the back of the store. Pushing against the door, you were welcomed to the sight of the back alleyway. It’s small and not well lit, but otherwise not threatening. You opened up the dumpster that was next to the door when a pair of hands grab you around the waist and cover your mouth and pull you away. Hot breath ravages your ear as a voice hissed, “You might not be my favorite, but you’ll make a great snack.”  
Out of the corner of your eye, you see a long scaled snout full of alligator teeth. Whimpering, you try to wriggle your way out. The thing laughs at your feeble actions and its mouth opens wide. Suddenly, it squeals and drops you, and you run to the safety of the dumpster. The thing holding you was some kind of alligator/man hybrid. Behind that monstrosity was a wild looking fellow; pale skin, a crow’s nest of raven hair, blood red eyes, big and buff, wearing spiked leather. The look was sort of if a member of KISS had became a biker. The man was swinging a large hook on a chain that was wrapped around his right arm.  
“Lobo?” The creature shook with fear. You perk up; did it just say Lobo? Like, the name-on-your-wrist Lobo?

Meanwhile, Lobo was having fun with his prey.  
“I finally found you, lizard. You have no idea how far I had to go to find you, and look at you. Scavenging for food on a trash planet next to a dumpster. You really let yourself down,” Lobo said, swinging his hook. The thing scrambled the opposite direction, but Lobo’s hook wrapped around it several times and jerked it back. Lobo looked it in the eye and said, “You know, you’re very lucky. You were asked to be brought back alive, and I’m feeling generous enough to oblige.”

At this moment, you have enough courage to come out from behind the dumpster and speak up.  
“Are-are you Lobo?” you asked, shaking slightly. You wanted to make sure; you had to make sure.  
“What’s it to you, girly?” Lobo growled. You hold up your wrist to show the bold name written on it. He was quiet for a moment, staring at your wrist.  
“Fuck me,” he finally uttered, and the thing in his grasp burst into laughter.  
“Oh my fucking god, this is hysterical! Lobo, maniac bounty hunter, has a soulmate! Not only that, but a HUMAN soulmate! Oh god, this is rich,” the lizardman howled. With a grimace, Lobo pulled a gun out of its holster and shot the creature in its head. You gasped as he let it drop with a thud. He then tramped over to you, his height towering over yours. You shook in fear as he looked down at you.  
“So, you’re Y/N, huh?” He snarled. You nodded, wringing your work shirt in your hands. Lobo examined you from top to bottom back to the top. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. A fucking human. Just had to be a human.

You, on the other hand, were perplexed, to say the least. What just happened? What was the thing, why had Lobo killed it? He said he had to keep it alive. And what was Lobo? He looked fairly human, like someone dressed up for Halloween. Before you could ask anything, Lobo grabbed you by the wrist and began dragging you away. With a quick whistle, his spacecycle zoomed in close.  
“Wait, where are you taking me?” you asked. Lobo didn’t really have an idea, but he knew he needed a drink before handling this.  
“Lead me to the closest bar,” Lobo demanded, throwing you onto the cycle.  
“I gotta finish work, I can’t just leave in the middle of my shift,” you protested. Ignoring your pleas, Lobo sat behind you and stretched his hands to the handles.  
“I said, lead me to the closest bar,” he snarled into your ear. You shivered as the warm breath hit your ear and meekly pointed down the street. Following your directions, the two of you got to the bar. Lobo pulled you into the bar and sat at the countertop. The bartender turned toward the two of you and a dumbfounded look crossed his face.  
“Why, Y/N, I thought you were at work today?” he pondered, looking slightly suspicious at Lobo.  
“Oh Ted, don’t worry about it,” you nervously chuckled. Lobo leaned over the countertop and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.  
“Hey, you’re not supposed to do that, now give it back before-,” Ted protested, but Lobo had a gun pointed at Ted’s face in a second. Ted immediately shut up and turned back toward you.  
“You’d like anything?” Ted inquired nervously.  
“Just a favorite soda,” you sputtered, watching Lobo undo the cap and drink right from the bottle. Ted quickly got your soda and busied himself with other things. You silently sip your drink and look around the bar; it wasn’t very busy, only a couple of the local drunks hanging around. You glance over at Lobo, who’s practically glaring at you. The moment you meet his eyes, he grumbles and takes another swig of the whiskey. At this moment, one of the drunks waltzed up to the counter and glared at Lobo.  
“Hey Y/N, is this lump bothering you? I know you supposed to be at work. Did he kidnap you from work?” the guy slurred, and then pointed at Lobo, “Are you forcing poor Y/N to pay for that bottle you drinking from?”  
Lobo growled and took a spiked wristband off and waved his wrist in front of the drunk’s face.  
“Do you really think I’d take my soulmate and not treat her?” Lobo questioned, and you feel your ears slightly warm. The drunk’s eyes widened and he shrunk away and made his way back to his spot in the shadows. Lobo then grumbled again, slipped the wristband back on and took a swig of whiskey. You look at him for a moment and then admitted, “I hope you actually plan to pay, Ted works hard to keep this bar standing.”  
Lobo rolled his eyes at this comment, and you added, “Plus, I don’t have my wallet. It got left back at the grocery store.”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll pay,” Lobo sneered and pulled out a black wallet. This human is bossy for their small size, he thought as he passed a card over to Ted. Ted quickly ran the card and gave it back without a word. You smiled at him, and Lobo swears his heart did NOT skip a beat, and you take a drink. Lobo gulped the rest of the whiskey down, which you’re pretty sure he should be on the ground dying of alcohol poisoning. He wasn’t even stumbling. He grabbed your arm again and dragged you out of the bar. He headed toward the spacecycle, which you stopped in your tracks. Lobo looked back and stared at you, “What’s wrong, girly?”  
“You should be dead by the amount of whiskey you just drank, let alone able to drive a motorcycle,” you declared, crossing your arms. Lobo sighed and leaned close to your face.  
“First of all, that’s no normal motorcycle. Second of all, it takes a lot of alcohol to affect me,” Lobo explained, his breath reeking of whiskey. You pouted at him, and damn, that’s a cute look, nonono Lobo don’t think that.  
“I don’t care how much alcohol it takes to affect you, you drank so no driving,” you said, stomping a foot. Lobo knew he probably wouldn’t get you back on his cycle, so he did the next best thing; he scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder. It was simple enough, you barely weighed anything to him. You squeaked as you were tossed onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.  
“What in the world are you doing? Put me down this instant!” You demanded, thrashing about haphazardly. Your face began to heat up as Lobo laughed.  
“Calm down, princess. Just taking you around the block,” Lobo answered, patting your butt. Maybe having a soulmate wasn’t too bad. You covered your face as Lobo started to stroll down the street with you over his shoulder and a big grin on his face. He could parade you around, much to your embarrassment. You were his soulmate, he could do whatever he wanted to do with you.  
That gave Lobo an idea, and he quickly located a motel just a little ways down from the bar. To your horror, Lobo made his way into the cheap motel and to the front desk.  
“One bedroom, for two,” Lobo told the lady at the front desk. The lady looked at you with worried eyes, but you simply pointed at your wrist. The worried look didn’t go away, but she gave Lobo a key and told the room number.  
As soon you two were in the room, Lobo threw you on the bed and crawled up over you. He gazed over your body, licking his lips, before stopping at your eyes. They were full of fear. He then realized you were shaking like a leaf. He completely stopped and stressed over the look on your face; it was red and fearful with glimmers of tears in your eyes.  
Lobo groaned and rolled next to you, much to your confusion.  
“I can’t do this,” Lobo said to no one in particular. “You’re too much, Y/N. I don’t know how you do it, but you just get under my skin. What the fuck is it that makes you so special?”  
You stared at him, calming down. Lobo was lying next to you, arm over his eyes. Slowly, you scooted close enough to be pressed against him. He looked at you, and you held his gaze. Again, Lobo asked, “What makes you my soulmate?”  
“I wish I could tell you what determined soulmates,” you answered, wrapping your arms around one of his. Lobo gazed up at the ceiling and you stared with him, complete silence lined the room. The silence was full of wonder and unsureness. Finally, you interrupt the silence, “Are you going to take me back to work?”  
Lobo chuckled and replied, “Yeah, I have a body to take. I hope they don’t mind him dead.”  
You two walk over to the grocery store, and Lobo walked you inside. Your manager was angrily waiting for you to come back, but when he saw Lobo holding your hand, he shrunk down. Lobo walked up to your manager and said, “Sorry to take your employee. Needed to borrow my soulmate for a while.”  
Then Lobo turned toward you and explained, “I don’t know when I’ll see you again, Y/N, because of my job, but remember I will find you, no matter where you may be.”  
And with that, Lobo left you in a grocery store, confused and slightly smitten. Neither of you had imagined meeting your soulmate like this. You thought you’d fall in love at first sight. Lobo thought his soulmate might run away. But in the end, you met each other, and would meet again.


End file.
